Scroutt Borgne
by EliH
Summary: "Tout allait bien pour lui. Un métier qu'il aimait, un amour partagé, une famille et des amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter. Alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'un Scroutt Borgne fasse son apparition?" RWBZ HGTN et léger HPDM CADEAU POUR MAMBANOIR, ON ESPERE QUE TU VIENDRAS LA LIRE ! COECRITURE AVEC DONNAQUEENLY ET GROUMDE, très soft
1. Le Baptême

******Je vous explique plusieurs choses: **

******- Oui, c'est une nouvelle fiction**

******- Non, je ne continue pas**

******- Oui c'est une fiction écrite en collaboration avec Groumde et Donnaqueenly, et elle a mis pas mal de temps à être publiée.**

******- Oui, cette histoire est pour Mambanoir (si elle me fait l'ultime honneur de venir lire cette histoire sur mon compte alors qu'elle a un peu disparu du fandom :o)**

******- Oui elle est terminée, destreeeeesse !**

******- euh... Merci de tout lire avant le chapitre 1 :D Et aussi merci d'être tout simplement venu lire !**

******Groumde : **Je ne sais plus vraiment qui de Donna ou d'EliH est la responsable (la coupable) de tout ceci. Je sais juste que lorsqu'elles m'ont proposé d'écrire une fic cadeau pour **Mambanoir** (alias petite fée) j'ai tout de suite dit « oui » ! Mamba est un auteur génial, qui participe grandement au fandom HP depuis des années, avec son style reconnaissable entre tous. Des histoires complexes (elle en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses perso) mais écrites avec beaucoup de simplicité. Des histoires qui finissent toujours bien. Autant dire que si vous n'avez pas le moral, c'est une histoire de Mamba qu'il vous faut! Alors quoi de plus normal de lui offrir à notre tour une histoire, en espérant qu'elle passe un bon moment en la lisant ?

**EliH: **Je tiens à dire que je ne suis la fautive de rien du tout et que c'est Donnaqueenly qui m'a lancé dans cette aventure. On a fait quelque chose de soft et de terriblement inhabituelle (moi ? écrire autre chose que du HPDM ? ouais, je suis tombée sur la tête...) Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'on mette cette histoire sur mon compte, puisque j'avais annoncé ma retraite, mais Groumde et Donna ont su trouver les mots pour me convaincre. Peut-être que c'est un peu mal écrit, mais soyez indulgentes s'il vous plait ^^" Ce premier chapitre est un mélange Donna/Groumde. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Surtout toi **Mambanoir** ! Je ne te connais pas, mais j'ai eu l'occasion de lire certaines de tes histoires et j'ai apprécié tes idées.

**Donnaqueenly: **Bonjour à tous. Vous devez vous demandez ce que je fous là sur un compte qui n'est pas le mien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas m'incruster longtemps... (EliH va finir par me chasser avec un coup de pied dans le derrière!) Sérieux, j'ai voulu rendre hommage à une auteure dont je suis sûr que vous avez lu au moins un de ses textes et qui a décidé, cela fait un bon moment maintenant, de quitter le monde des Fanfictions. Je parle de **Mambanoir.** Personnellement, je l'adore. Pour cet hommage, j'ai entrainé avec moi la folle d'EliH (c'est la raison pour laquelle je m'incruste sur son compte) et Groumde. Si nous avons tarder à poster cet fiction c'est que chacune à été occupée de son coté. Mais la voilà.

**Mambanoir,** si jamais tu passe par là,j'espère de tout cœur que ce texte te permettra de t'évader le temps de ta lecture, comme tu as su le faire pour moi avec les tiennes. Bisous, donnaqueenly.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Ronald Weasley ferma les yeux afin de laisser la musique entrer en lui. Il était bien là, entouré de ses amis. Il bougea un de ses pieds au rythme de la basse. Le blues, il n'y avait que ça de vrai.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier : on baptisait la petite Anna, la fille d'Hermione et Théo, dont il était l'heureux parrain. Et, comme la tradition sorcière le voulait, c'était donc chez lui qu'était organisée la cérémonie. Et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été autant enthousiasmé par quelque chose.

Pour Ron, bien que Voldemort ait été vaincu par Harry il y a de ça plus de quatre ans, c'était la naissance de la petite Anna qui lui avait vraiment rendu un sentiment de paix, perdu depuis longtemps.

C'est avec une joie un peu naïve qu'il avait passé la matinée à décorer le jardin, avec l'aide d'Harry et Drago. Autant dire que cela avait été quelque chose: ces deux là passant le plus clair de leur temps à se disputer !

Mais il était heureux du résultat. Des colombes de soie se balançaient paresseusement aux branches des arbres. Des bouquets de lys immaculés agrémentaient les tables parées de nappes de coton blanc, garnies de montagnes d'amuse bouches tous plus originaux les uns que les autres. Il avait travaillé en cuisine sans relâche depuis deux jours pour être sûr qu'il y aurait assez manger pour tout le monde.

Car après la guerre, Ronald avait refusé de devenir Auror: il s'était vite lassé d'être un héros et il avait voulu retrouver la tranquillité de « monsieur tout le monde ». Aussi avait-il fait sensation, il y a trois ans, lorsqu'il avait décidé de suivre une formation de cuisinier…chez les moldus !

Personne ayant goûté sa cuisine n'oserait aujourd'hui critiquer son choix. Il excellait dans ce domaine.

Mais la cuisine n'était pas sa seule passion. Pendant son temps libre, Ronald Weasley écrivait des histoires.

Il s'était découvert ce goût pour l'écriture durant les heures les plus sombres de la guerre. Coucher sur le papier ses angoisses, au travers de personnages imaginaires, rêver à des jours meilleurs et imaginer des fins heureuses lui avait permis de rester debout.

Aujourd'hui, il se cachait derrière un pseudonyme pour publier une série de livres dont certains étaient rapidement devenus des best-sellers. Peu de personne connaissait cette partie de sa vie. Il avait beaucoup d'imagination et un de ses proches qui lisait ses brouillons lui avait conseillé de les publier. Comme il ne voulait pas qu'on le lise pour sa renommé de « Héros de Guerre », il avait accepté à condition de publier sous un autre nom. C'est de cette manière qu'était né Alexander Holmes.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

_Le monde des sorciers a bien changé_, pensa-t-il avec bonheur.

Il sourit de plus belle en voyant sa meilleure amie. Hermione était ravissante. Sa robe bleue ciel soulignait la finesse de sa taille. Rayonnante de bonheur, elle tenait dans ses bras un bébé vêtu de blanc. Non loin d'elle se trouvait son mari, l'homme qui, malgré son antipathie, avait ravi son cœur : Théodore Nott. Il paradait au milieu des invités dans son élégante robe blanche, comme le plus fier des papas.

Ronald Weasley avala le contenu du verre qu'il avait en main, et regarda encore le couple. Qui aurait cru que les deux maisons ennemies finiraient par se rapprocher ? La guerre n'avait pas eu que des mauvais cotés, finalement. Et il était un de ceux qui avait largement profité de ce rapprochement. Car lui aussi, avait fait sa vie avec un Serpentard, et pas des moindres : Blaise Zabini.

Lorsqu'il était en sixième année, alors que le monde reconnaissait l'existence de l'ancien Maitre des Ténèbres, quelques élèves de Serpentard avaient demandé la protection de Dumbledore car ils ne voulaient pas suivre le chemin deleurs parents. Certains d'entre eux, promis à une mort certaine s'ils retournaient au sein de leurs familles, avaient trouvé refuge au QG de l'ordre du Phoenix.

C'était le cas de Théodore Nott, Drago Malefoy et… Blaise Zabini. C'est dans ce lieu que l'idylle entre Théo et Hermione avait commencé.

Blaise et lui s'étaient finalement trouvés à la fin de la guerre, même s'ils s'étaient longtemps tournés autour.

...

_Il était à la bibliothèque avec ses amis à la recherche de Nicolas Flamel et il s'était endormi sur un des livres qu'il avait emprunté. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut à la voix sévère d'Hermione, il était tombé dans un regard noisette qui l'observait, sur un visage souriant. Il lui avait fait un petit sourire en retour et s'était excusé auprès de son amie. Quand il avait voulu revoir les yeux noisette qui lui avaient beaucoup plu, le garçon à qui ils appartenaient avait disparu. Plus tard il avait appris son nom et sa maison. Ron avait alors décidé d'oublier ce regard qui le hantait. Durant toute sa scolarité il s'était efforcé de l'éviter. _

...

- Hey ! le tira de sa rêverie la voix de son meilleur ami.

- Hey ! répondit-il en tapant dans la main qu'on lui tendait.

Il observa son vis à vis : une robe blanche de circonstance, arrangée avec goût. Des chaussures neuves et des cheveux _presque_ disciplinés.

- Dis donc, toi. Tu ne te serais pas fait habiller par Malefoy, à tout hasard ?

C'est vrai qu'on était loin du style négligé que son ami semblait cultiver ces dernières années.

- Ouais… Cette sale fouine s'est pointée chez moi et a décrété qu'en ce jour spécial, je me devais d'être élégant… Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Ce n'est pas trop voyant ?

-Au contraire, ça te va super bien ! Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu l'ais laissé rentrer chez toi.

Harry se contenta de grommeler en tripotant l'ourlet de sa manche, au sujet des Serpentards-plaies-de-l'humanité.

- Allez, détends-toi et prends un verre. Vous vous êtes assez chamaillés comme ça ce matin.

Harry avisa la fontaine de bierraubeurre, où Malefoy se trouvait en grande conversation avec Blaise.

- J'irais tout à l'heure, grimaça t-il en tirant une chaise près de son ami, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à Ron. Alors, ça va ? Ton discours est prêt ? Tu n'as pas trop le trac ?

- Si, je suis mort de trouille. Je préfèrerais encore avoir à dézinguer un mage noir. Tu sais ce que ça donne quand je m'exprime en public. J'ai répété ce midi avec Blaise… Et je n'étais déjà pas à l'aise du tout.

- Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, le rassura t-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Et tu sais très bien que Blaise fait toujours son possible pour te mettre mal à l'aise. Alors évite juste de le regarder quand tu prendras la parole.

C'est vrai que son compagnon nourrissait une espèce de plaisir sadique à lui faire perdre ses mots, à le mettre en colère ou simplement à le faire rougir. Ça avait toujours été comme ça.

_..._

_Lavande l'avait planté là avec ses amis, claquant la porte pour bien souligner son mécontentement._

_-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu restes avec elle alors que vous passez votre temps à vous disputer ?_

_-Laisse tomber, Zabini… quand tu seras amoureux, tu comprendras qu'il faut tout faire pour garder sa compagne._

_-Moi, je chérirai chaque seconde que je passerai avec mon amour. Je lui ferai oublier la guerre qui est dehors et je ferai en sorte que ses yeux ne cessent de sourire…_

_Il avait dit cela d'une voix grave et basse et le regard qu'il lui lançait alors donna des frissons au rouquin. Cela l'avait fait rougir car il avait l'impression que ces mots lui étaient adressés._

_-… Je ne passerai pas mon temps à me disputer avec lui, avait repris le noir d'une voix normale tout en s'écartant._

_-…_

_-…_

_- Hein ?! Comment ça, avec __**lui**__ ?_

_..._

Ces souvenirs amenèrent un sourire idiot sur le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur.

- Il n'y a bien que les Gryffondor pour sourire aussi niaisement, fit remarquer Théo, que Ron n'avait pas vu arriver.

- Je t'assure que tu n'avais pas l'air mieux ce matin, lorsque tu donnais son biberon à notre fille, répliqua Hermione en s'installant avec Anna sur la dernière chaise disponible.

- Non, si j'étais niais c'était à cause de ton t-shirt transparent.

- On ne veut pas savoir ça ! s'exclama Ron, rouge de gêne.

C'était comme mettre « Ginny » et « t-shirt transparent » dans la même phrase. Il y avait des images de sa sœur qu'un frère ne devrait jamais avoir.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Weasley. La poitrine d'une femme sous un t-shirt blanc, c'est comme...

- STOP ! Je ne veux rien entendre de plus ! le coupa Ron en se levant. Je vais chercher un autre verre.

- Tu m'en rapportes un, Ron ! lui demanda Harry tandis qu'il s'éloignait et que Théodore s'empressait de lui piquer sa place.

_..._

_- Je t'assure, quand on aime réellement, on ne regarde pas le sexe de la personne en face, affirma Blaise._

_- Peut être, admit Ron, mais un homme n'a pas de forte poitrine…_

_- Certes, mais je peux te garantir que la poitrine d'un homme est tout aussi érogène que celle d'une femme…_

_- Tu en parles comme si tu préférais les hommes… dit Ron en rougissant._

_- C'est le cas, Weasley, répondit Blaise avec un sourire. Je préfère avoir un corps d'homme dans mes bras._

...

Aujourd'hui, lui aussi préférait avoir un corps d'homme dans ses bras. Enfin, le corps de Blaise. Celui-ci le vit les rejoindre, lui et Drago, et lui adressa un petit sourire avec un clin d'œil.

Cela ne manqua pas de le perturber et il bouscula Neville, qui renversa la moitié de son verre de bierraubeure sur sa robe de cérémonie.

- Excuse-moi, Ron ! Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver.

- Non, non, c'est moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, le disculpa Ron en regardant les dégâts sur sa robe.

- Attends, je vais arranger ça, proposa l'autre en sortant sa baguette.

Le sort lancé fit disparaitre la tâche et sécha le tissu. Mais à peine Ron eut il fait un pas vers l'autre pour le remercier qu'il glissa à cause du liquide qui avait coulé au sol. Neville tenta maladroitement de le rattraper, sans y parvenir, et Ron tomba par terre la tête la première.

- RON !

En moins d'une seconde, Blaise était à ses côtés et l'aidait à se redresser.

- Ron, mon amour ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ca va …, le rassura le rouquin en se touchant le front. Je vais bien…

Tout le monde s'était approché et un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, ne cessait de s'excuser Neville.

- Malfoy, ausculte-le ! ordonna, plus que ne demanda, Harry.

Le Serpentard était en effet un éminent médicomage. Et son expérience, il la devait aux horreurs de la guerre. Comme il était doué en potions, on l'avait chargé d'aider à soigner les blessés revenant du champ de bataille.

- Un « s'il te plait » t'écorcherait-il la langue, Potter ? rétorqua le blond.

Mais il avait déjà sa baguette à la main et se penchait sur Ron pour faire son diagnostique.

- Mais non, c'est bon ! Je vais bien, protesta celui-ci en s'accrochant au bras de Blaise pour se remettre debout.

Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras, collant leurs fronts.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je pète la forme, d'accord ? murmura le roux.

Le noir hocha la tête puis l'embrassa.

- Tu devrais peut-être t'assoir, suggéra la voix d'Hermione derrière eux.

L'inquiétude se lisait aussi sur son visage. Elle serrait contre elle son enfant, attendant que Ron se décide à obtempérer.

- D'accord, abdiqua t-il en levant les bras. Ce serait bien que Nott aille me chercher un verre de bierraubeure, aussi, ajouta t-il avec malice, faisant sourire l'assemblée.

Chacun retourna à ses conversations et la chute de Ron fut vite l'objet de plaisanteries.

- Tu t'es crouté en beauté, se moqua justement Théodore en lui rapportant le verre qu'il avait demandé.

Ron bougonna bien un peu, mais c'était de bonne guerre.

- Neville était complètement dépité, commenta Harry, attirant le regard des autres sur le couple qu'il formait avec Luna.

Cette dernière était en train de lui tapoter le dos, compatissante, dans un recoin du jardin.

- Ote-moi d'un doute, Potter. C'est Drago qui t'a habillé ? demanda tout à coup Blaise.

- Cela me semble évident, non ? répondit Drago, clairement moqueur.

Harry se mit à rougir.

- Cessez vos enfantillages, coupa Hermione en mettant Anna dans les bras de son parrain, qui avait très envie de la tenir. Harry, tu es très bien comme ça.

-Merci, répondit Drago. Quoi ? demanda t-il devant le regard des autres. Le mérite me revient !

Et voilà, la chute de Ron était oubliée. L'incident était clos, au grand soulagement de ce dernier. Il berça doucement sa filleule. Elle était si petite. Pourtant, son poids dans ses bras était bien significatif. C'était le poids de la paix. Un trésor inestimable. C'était, en substance, ce qu'il avait prévu de dire dans son discours.

Et justement, le moment n'allait pas tarder, le mage Bartalas venant tout juste de transplaner dans le jardin. C'était à lui qu'avaient fait appelle Hermione et Théo pour baptiser Anna.

Il invita les heureux parents à le rejoindre sous le chêne avec leur enfant. Tous les invités leur emboitèrent le pas et la cérémonie débuta. Hermione, Théo et Ron remirent leurs baguettes au mage, qui les pressa entre ses vielles mains, au dessus de la tête d'Anna, que son père tenait dans ses bras. Il convia la Magie, lui demandant de baigner cette enfant dans sa matrice bienfaitrice. Un flot très doux s'échappa des trois baguettes et vînt irradier la petite fille, qui poussa un gazouillis enchanté, attendrissant toute l'assemblée.

Les parents prononcèrent leurs vœux. Ils étaient tout deux très émus, tous purent le ressentir. Puis ils se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers Ron, lui donnant implicitement la parole.

On y était, alors, se dit ce dernier. Il repensa à ce que lui avait conseillé Harry : ne pas regarder Blaise. Mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

_..._

_- Weasley, il est évidant que tu es homosexuel, lui avait dit Blaise, souriant._

_- Quoi ? avait répliqué Ron en avalant de travers. Mais non ! Je suis pas homo ! J'adore les femmes ! Leurs seins, leurs hanches, leurs cheveux longs, leur parfum..._

_- Leurs mecs._

_- Exactement ! ... NON ! Non, pas leurs mecs !_

_Le groupe s'était mis à rire tandis que le rouquin entrait en combustion instantanée._

...

Blaise ne comprit pas pourquoi son amant le regardait en rougissant. Il était loin d'imaginer que ce dernier se repassait une scène de leur passé. Il pensa simplement qu'il devait avoir oublié le début de son discours. C'est pourquoi il tenta d'articuler au mieux les premiers mots, pour qu'il puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

Mais le regard de Ron resta étrangement vague. Blaise sut à ce moment-là que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ronald tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines ! qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Donnaqueenly répondra avec plaisir (t'as intérêt Donna !) à vos reviews =)**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**EliH (et Groumde et Donnaqueenly surement :p)**


	2. La Chute

**Bon bah voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier, c'est moi qui l'ai tapé :p**

**Merci à Yamashita6 pour sa review ! En espérant que cette suite te plaira =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le verdict était tombé.

_" Je suis désolé, Weasley. "_

Et c'était dur à croire.

« _Peut-être que si on fait bien attention… »_

Ça devait être un cauchemar.

« _Draco, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pourtant, c'est ton domaine !_ »

Pourquoi la paix ne voulait-elle pas s'installer durablement…

« _Blaise, calme-toi. La magie noire, c'est pas simple. Créer ses propres sortilèges, c'était la spécialité du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de tous ses partisans. Ron a dû se prendre ce maléfice de plein fouet pendant… » _

Il avait envie de mourir…

« _RON ! _»

…

Bip Bip Bip

Où était-il ?

- Mon amour ?

Blaise ?

Il osa ouvrir un œil et sourit paresseusement à sa tendre moitié.

- Tu vas rire, souffla Ron en enlaçant leurs doigts. Mais j'ai fait un drôle de rêve où j'étais victime d'un sort de magie noire et…

Et l'air malheureux de Blaise était éloquent.

- … ce n'était pas un rêve.

Blaise secoua la tête de droite à gauche, en amenant leurs doigts à ses lèvres.

- Ni un cauchemar…

…

Le dos de Draco rencontra intimement le mur de son bureau et un corps l'y bloqua.

- J'avais oublié à quel point nos rencontres pouvaient être … enflammées, susurra froidement le blond en dardant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

- Arrêtes avec tes sous-entendus, siffla le brun en s'éloignant quand même. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.

- Oui et ma réponse est là même. Je cherche. Mais c'est pas simple.

- Ron est brisé ! Hurla Harry en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il ne veut même plus sortir de chez lui depuis que tu lui as annoncé qu'il ne pourrait plus être comme avant !

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi ! Je ne suis pas celui qui lui a lancé ce maléfice.

- Je sais ! Merde… Je sais.

Un silence pesant les entoura et Draco sentit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Potter. Il était crispé, et sa respiration était lourde. Comme s'il… se retenait de pleurer ?

Il franchit la distance qui les séparait et le retourna brusquement. Le spectacle qu'il vit lui donna un coup au cœur: les yeux verts de Potter, qu'il connaissait par cœur… étaient brillants de larmes contenues.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Ron comme ça, souffla Harry en regardant le plafond. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et… c'était comme si je n'étais pas là. Même Blaise est désemparé.

Draco n'avait jamais cru qu'il ferait ça à quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère… mais il le fit: il prit Harry Potter - celui qu'il avait détesté pendant sa scolarité, et qui faisait actuellement parti intégrante de sa vie sociale, et qui y serait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie - dans ses bras. Et déposa un baiser léger dans ses cheveux. Il frotta son omoplate du pouce et laissa le brun salir sa blouse blanche, sans broncher.

Potter était d'un émotif…

- La magie reste de la magie. Qu'elle soit noire, blanche ou verte, ce n'est pas la couleur qui compte, mais la façon dont on s'en sert. Pour chaque sort, il existe un contre-sort. Je te promets de trouver celui qui délivrera Ron.

C'était une promesse.

…

Anna dormait depuis déjà une heure. Et ses parents se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Avec une lettre qu'ils avaient reçu il y avait à peine deux heures.

Une lettre de Draco, qui expliquait à ses amis l'état de Ron.

…

« _… Il semblerait qu'il ait été victime d'un sort de magie noire. Un sort dit « à retardement ». C'est pour cela qu'on avait rien détecté ni remarqué avant cette chute. Pour le moment, les effets sont encore inconnus, mais cet accident, pendant la réception, a provoqué un déclic. Comme le bouton « on » des machines moldues. Je suis encore en train de chercher un contre-sort, mais Ron va devoir faire attention à ne pas se cogner ou se blesser, car cela accélère le processus engagé par le maléfice, dont le but semble être d'empêcher toute cicatrisation. Je vous tiens au courant._

_Draco M. » _

…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, souffla Hermione, aussi blanche que son chemisier.

- Chercher un nouveau parrain ? Proposa Théo en repliant la lettre.

Le regard incrédule que lui lança sa femme le fit grimacer légèrement. Lui et ses remarques indifférentes…

- Blaise est avec Ron, la calma-t-il en lui prenant les mains. Ça va aller. Si tu veux, nous irons les voir demain soir, après le travail, d'accord ?

La brune se pinça les lèvres, mais hocha de la tête. Elle s'inquiétait pour Ron…

…

Blaise raccrocha le téléphone, et soupira. Lui accorder une semaine de congé avait l'air d'être une vraie épreuve pour le Ministre de la Magie. Tant pis. Le jeune homme avait besoin d'être près de sa moitié, pas de cet homme sous-puissant.

Il retourna dans le salon, mais Ron n'y était plus. Intrigué, il monta à l'étage, où se trouvait leur chambre, leurs bureaux respectifs, une chambre d'ami, et la salle de bain. L'ex-Serpentard toqua à chaque porte avant d'entrer, et c'est adossé contre leur lit qu'il trouva Ron.

En train de gratter furieusement le papier.

Il s'installa près de lui, et le regarda créer un monde, des personnages. Des relations amicales, familiales, amoureuses. Avec des petits et des grands. Un monde à lui.

« _Et il apprit sa maladie… »_

Ron sursauta avant de plaquer ses brouillons contre sa poitrine en remarquant enfin la présence de son amant.

- Tu essayes d'extérioriser de ce que tu ressens actuellement à travers l'écrit, murmura Blaise en passant un bras sur son épaule. C'est normal. Et je t'y encourage. En plus, t'es toujours adorable quand tu te concentres comme ça sur tes textes.

Premier rougissement depuis cette soirée…

- Je t'aime Ron. On va affronter cette épreuve, ensemble.

Il le savait, le rouquin était un tantinet romantique et il fondit donc en larmes, dans ses bras.

Tous deux passèrent l'après-midi dans leur lit, enlacés, chuchotant des solutions pour minimiser cette malédiction et c'est donc avec surprise qu'ils furent sortis de leur bulle d'intimité en entendant quelqu'un frappé à la porte d'entrée. À huit heures du soir.

Ce fut Blaise qui ouvrit la porte. Et ce fut Ron qui écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction.

Harry était sur la pointe des pieds, plus ou moins affalé sur Malfoy, luttant pour récupérer ce que le blond voulait garder hors de sa portée.

- Rend-moi ça, Malfoy ! »

- Non, elle est hideuse ! »

- Je t'ai rien demandé ! »

- Blaise…, gémit le guérisseur en tentant de se dégager de la prise du brun. Aide-moi ! Dis à Potter que cette vieille écharpe complètement élimée est une horreur !

- Harry adore cette écharpe. Il la porte depuis Poudlard, expliqua Ron.

- Parfaitement ! Et je me moque de ce que tu peux en penser ! insista Potter en tendant la main vers son bien.

Mais l'autre mit de nouveau l'écharpe hors de portée.

- Je t'en achèterai une bien plus jolie et bien plus chaude, promit-il.

- Je ne veux pas de tes cadeaux qui puent le fric ! hurla Harry en escaladant à moitié le blond, lui arrachant enfin le vêtement litigieux.

Il faillit bien s'étrangler lui-même lorsqu'il remit sa précieuse écharpe autour de son cou et il entra en trombe chez leurs amis, sous le regard goguenard de Drago.

-Tu n'as aucun goût, Potter.

- La ferme, Malefoy !

Théo et Hermione arrivèrent bien plus tard, après avoir laissé leur fille chez les parents de la jeune femme.

- Peut-être que si tu transformes tous les meubles en mousse, proposa Théo en distribuant les desserts qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin, Ron ne se fera aucun mal et on pourra empêcher que le maléfice s'étende ?

- Pourquoi ai-je la terrible impression que tu veux tester cette idée sur Ron, pour la réutiliser sur Anna, plus tard ? renifla Harry en louchant sur le dessert de Draco.

- C'est un Serpentard, expliqua le blond qui n'avait pas remarqué les œillades de l'Auror sur sa tartelette à la mélasse. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Moi aussi, je t'utiliserais comme cobaye si… POTTER !

Blaise et Théo regardèrent leurs deux amis se disputer pendant que Ron et Hermione se pliaient de rire sur leurs chaises. Vraiment, ces deux là n'avaient pas fini de se chercher…

…

Blaise était en train de se faire une liste de tout ce que Ron ne devait pas toucher. Les couteaux, le feu, tout ce qui était coupant et dur. Il soupira et se demanda si l'idée de Théo n'était pas la meilleure: tout transformer en mousse afin que Ron ne se blesse pas.

L'eau de la douche se coupa, et il ferma les yeux.

Draco avait été formel. Sort de magie noire assez puissant. Qui venait de se réveiller après la chute du rouquin. Et qui semblait atteindre le sang. Le responsable devait être à Azkaban, ou mort. Et s'il était mort, il aurait de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. Parce que toucher la propriété de Blaise Zabini n'était pas sans risque…

- Blaise…

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix du rouquin et lui fit un sourie. Avant de le perdre devant sa grimace de douleur.

- Je me suis cogné le genou contre la baignoire, soupira Ron en boitillant vers le lit. C'était très léger, mais ça a formé… ça…

Un énorme hématome violacé.

- J'ai l'impression que ça va empirer, murmura Ron en s'allongeant sur le dos. Qu'à chaque fois que je me ferais mal, la blessure mettra encore plus de temps pour se résorber. Et avec le travail, je sens que ça va être très douloureux…

- Alors arrête.

- Pardon ?

Blaise était sérieux. Merlin qu'il savait que le travail en cuisine pouvait être éprouvant. Et dangereux. Il ne comptait plus les soirées où Ron rentrait à la maison, des brûlures sur les bras, des coupures aux doigts, mais toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu sais que j'adore mon travail.

- Et tu sais que c'est dangereux avec ce que tu as là. Peut-être que plus tard, quand ça irait mieux, tu pourras recommencer…

- Et je vais faire quoi de mes journées ? T'attendre ?

- Tu pourrais écrire ?

Ron le dévisagea, semblant réfléchir à cette possibilité.

- Draco n'a pas encore trouvé le contre-sort. Mais vu comme il s'acharne dessus, je pense que d'ici quelques semaines, il devrait trouver le moyen de te guérir.

Alors, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il accepta et Blaise ne comprit pas dans quel pétrin il venait de se mettre.

**OoooooOoooooO**

- Ron…

«_ Il s'accrochait à son amant, gémissant son nom, le suppliant de ne pas le quitter… »_

- Mon amour…

«_ Mais Ethan devait rester fort. Pour eux deux. Pour que sa famille ne blesse plus Eric. »_

- Eh…

- QUOI ?!

Blaise se recula, sous le cri agacé de son amant.

- Je te dérange ? se défendit-il de suite.

- Pour être honnête, oui, siffla Ron en tentant de relire ses dernières lignes. J'essaye d'écrire une scène émouvante pour mon prochain livre et toi, tu me déconcentres.

Le rouquin ne comprit son erreur que trop tard, Blaise avait baissé les yeux et venait de sortir de leur chambre en fermant la porte doucement.

Sans un mot.

- Merde…

…

C'était comme ça depuis un mois. Un mois que Ron avait demandé, d'abord un congé maladie, puis sa démission en voyant qu'au bout de deux semaines acharnées, Draco n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, répondant peu à ses amis, critiquant beaucoup Blaise lorsque ce dernier se tenait près de lui, véritable boule de soutien et d'amour.

Il se savait extrêmement maladroit, et subissait ses chutes avec colère. Il ne comptait même plus ces traces violacées qu'il trouvait sur ses jambes, ses côtes, ses bras, son dos…

« _On me croirait homme battu_ », avait-il plaisanté amèrement un jour, alors qu'il prenait une douche commune avec son amant.

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas ri. Il l'avait juste serré dans ses bras avec force et tendresse, et Ron avait versé quelques larmes.

Cette situation devenait de plus en plus invivable pour le rouquin. Il ne voulait plus sortir, de peur de subir d'autres blessures stupides et tentait de tout évacuer par l'écriture. Il y faisait passer sa frustration, ses sentiments, ses espoirs…

Son éditeur n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de publier ses écrits, et de gagner plus d'argent. Il disait que c'était une vraie chance d'avoir un auteur comme lui, aussi productif, aussi… intéressant à lire. Mais le rouquin savait que son éditeur n'était qu'un idiot. Et un incompétent. Et inconsciemment, il voulait que sa carrière d'écrivain se casse la figure.

Comme sa vie.

…

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Blaise avait transplané devant le manoir des Malfoy, où son vieil ami vivait, et ce dernier l'y avait fait entrer, le visage fermé après avoir posé une simple question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse.

_« Ron a recommencé ? »_

Oui il avait recommencé. Et Merlin que c'était douloureux de voir cet homme si vivant se briser à cause d'une conséquence de la guerre, qui les avait déjà fait grandir trop vite…

- Blaise, ce que tu as fait jusque là est déjà très bien. Ne fais pas attention aux sauts d'humeur de Weasley. Je serais sans doute pire que lui, si une telle chose m'arrivait.

Même pas une ébauche de sourire.

- Je fais mon possible, Blaise…

- Mais ce n'est pas assez !

Blaise se mordit la langue, regrettant son cri de désespoir.

- J'ai découvert qui était l'auteur de ce maléfice. J'aurais dû y penser, c'était sa spécialité.

- Qui ?

Drago réalisa à quel point son ami était touché par ce qui arrivait à Weasley. Deux mois auparavant, ils auraient joué avec les nerfs de l'un et de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre craque le premier. Seulement là, les taquineries n'étaient plus de mise.

- Alcott Nott.

- Le père de Théodore.

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

- Il est mort l'année dernière, soupira Blaise en se rappelant du comportement de leur ami en apprenant la nouvelle. Et même si Théo n'a rien montré de ce qu'il ressentait, nous savons tous qu'il était anéanti.

- Sa mère est morte avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard, acquiesça le blond en lui servant un nouveau verre. Et maintenant, son père.

- Quelle ordure…

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

- C'est lui qui aurait lancé ce… _ça_, à Ron ?

- C'était sa spécialité. Les sorts à retardement. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre de Potter et Londubat, ils ont affronté Nott en Cinquième Année, pendant leur escapade au Ministère. Et Ron a reçu un sort qui ne lui avait apparemment rien fait… Apparemment.

Pas de mention de Malfoy père, ni de sa tante Bellatrix…

- Théodore ne doit pas l'apprendre.

- Au contraire.

Blaise croisa le regard de son ami, et attendit qu'il s'explique.

- Théodore a hérité de cette capacité à lancer des sorts à retardement. Tout comme Finnegan a certaines facilités avec la pyrotechnie.

- Il ne se pardonnera jamais…Même s'il n'est en aucun cas responsable des actes de son père.

- Nous le rassurerons, le coupa Draco. Mais son aide nous sera précieux.

Les deux Serpentard restèrent dans le silence un long moment. Aucun d'eux n'avaient besoin de se parler pour se comprendre…

Plus tard, lorsque Blaise se sentira mieux, et un peu soûl, il rentrera chez lui.

Il inspirera profondément devant la porte de la chambre à coucher, pour se donner un peu de courage et l'ouvrira tout doucement, de peur de réveiller son amant. Sauf qu'il n'y aura personne. Leur lit sera vide. Il cherchera Ronald dans toutes les autres pièces de la maison, mais ne le trouvera pas. Il restera éveillé jusqu'au matin, imaginant son amant revenir d'il ne savait où puis lui passant le savon du siècle pour la peur qu'il lui aurait faite.

Mais Ron ne se manifestera pas.

Vers les coups de neuf heures du matin, alors qu'il se servirait un énième café, qu'il trouvera un hibou dans la cuisine, et une lettre de Draco, lui demandant d'aller à Sainte Mangouste au plus vite. Ron avait eu un accident.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Bip Bip Bip

- On a fait du mieux qu'on pouvait. Toutes les blessures physiques causées par le choc avec la voiture ont du mal à guérir à cause du maléfice. Il ne reste plus qu'à prier pour que Théo trouve le contre-sort.

Bip Bip Bip

_Était-il à nouveau à Sainte Mangouste ?_

- Tu veux un autre café ?

_Malfoy ?_

- Non merci. J'ai eu ma dose.

_Blaise ?_

- Je voudrais juste qu'il se réveille. Et me sourit.

_Blaise ?_

- Cette situation commence à me fatiguer…

_Blaise…_

**OoooooOoooooO**

- Vas-y, relis tout, avec la partie de Drago.

- C'est l'histoire d'un prince aux cheveux de feu. Il était heureux avec ses amis et sa famille et il aimait ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Peut-être. Il venait de découvrir l'amour en allant au ministère de son royaume et tout était pour le mieux. Un couple d'amis proche avait donné naissance à un bébé et il en était l'heureux parrain.

Mais un jour, le terrible scroutt borgne arriva sur le dos de sa licorne écornée, répandant sa fétide odeur dans tout le village. Les habitants coururent se barricader chez eux. Seul l'un d'entre eux, n'avait pas senti le danger (au sens propre comme au figuré) car il s'était endormi au bord de la rivière. Et le terrible scroutt borgne n'eut aucun scrupule à lui lancer sa terrible malédiction. Il prononça ces mots :

« C'est sur qu'avec ça, il ne nous embêtera plus. Non mais vous l'avez vu ces dernier temps ? Il ne ressemblait plus à rien ! Je l'ai connu plus joviale et plus intéressant ! C'est comme si on avait mis toutes les misères du monde sur ses épaules ! Je ne le supporte plus ! Il fut un temps où on était collé comme les doigts d'une main et où l'on se disait tout mais maintenant… »

Tout avait été détruit par une stupidité sans norme. L'amour n'était presque plus. La douleur avait pris place dans leur vie. Le prince aux cheveux de feu était perdu. Et seul. Ses amis s'éloignèrent de lui. Il ne sortit plus. Il eut besoin de changer d'air, de respirer autre chose que la poussière de son château. Alors il sortit se promener, sauf qu'à ce moment là, il se rendit compte que tous le monde marchait à l'envers. Tous ceux qu'il croisait se déplaçaient à reculons, sans faire attention à lui, le seul à aller dans le bon sens. Quelqu'un le bouscula. Il tomba sur le derrière et resta abasourdi quand l'autre lui cria dessus :

« Suov zellievér ! Notinetta eriaf sap zevoup en suov siam non ! »

- C'est mauvais !

- Je tiens à dire que c'est mieux que toi, Potter. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de scroutt borgne ?

- Malfoy, ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

- Les garçons, vous faites trop de bruit, Anna va se réveiller…

- Harry, Draco, arrêtez d'être aussi immatures. Vous allez réveiller ma fille !

- Nott, tu écris des trucs bizarres et ensuite, tu nous critiques ?

_Merlin… ses amis…_

- C'est vous qui m'avez entrainé dans vos histoires de cadavres exquis !

_Cadavre ? Mais non, il n'était pas mort !_

- Blaise, va te reposer un peu.

- Non merci, je préfère être là quand il se réveillera.

- Tout est stable. Et il ne va pas s'enfuir…

_Blaise…_

- J'ai senti quelque chose.

_Blaise…_

- Ses doigts ! Il essaye de me serrer les doigts !

_Pas si fort…_

- Ron ? Ron ! Merlin, Ron se réveille !

Ron leva faiblement ses paupières et les rabaissa immédiatement. Trop de lumière.

Mais c'était fait. Il était réveillé, et Harry courrait déjà à la volière de l'hôpital pour prévenir toute la famille Weasley.

* * *

**Maintenant que vous vous êtes fait une idée de cette histoire, un review pour partager vos impressions ? :o**

**Mambanoir, où es-tu ?!**

**A dans deux semaines pour le dernier chapitre ! (de Groumde)**

**EliH, Groumde, Donnaqueenly**


	3. Un air de blues

**Il semble que ce soit le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Courte, mais c'était un vraie expérience.**

**C'était la 2****ème**** fois que j'écrivais en collaboration avec Donnaqueenly, mais c'était la 1****ère**** fois que je faisais ça à trois (pas de pensée tordue s'il vous plat !)**

**Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'on écrivait quelque chose sur autre chose que Harry et Draco !**

**Merci à Luna-Nempty et Mlle Eternity pour vos reviews =) Vraiment, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir votre enthousiasme dans vos messages et je m'excuse de ne pas faire de remerciement plus correct T.T**

* * *

**LUNDI**

La porte d'entrée claqua, tirant Ron des limbes du sommeil. Il frotta son visage dans l'oreiller et jeta un coup d'œil sur le cadrant du réveil, de l'autre côté du lit.

8h30 brillait dans la pénombre.

Il s'étira en baillant et s'extirpa des draps. Il attrapa sa robe de chambre et l'enfila avant de descendre à la cuisine.

La lumière du jour, rentrant à flot dans la pièce par la baie vitrée, agressa ses yeux sensibles. Grimaçant, il alluma le petit poste radio. Un air de blues s'éleva dans les airs, remplissant la maison silencieuse.

Il se saisit de la cafetière encore chaude et remplit la tasse qui l'attendait sur la table, avec quelques tartines et un verre de jus d'orange qu'on avait laissé pour lui. Puis il s'installa sur la chaise pour prendre son petit déjeuner, ses yeux clairs perdus dans la contemplation du jardin.

Quant il eut terminé, il laissa tout sur la table et remonta se coucher. Il aimait particulièrement ce moment, lorsqu'il regagnait la pénombre de la chambre à coucher. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans cette pièce de la maison.

Il se pelotonna dans les draps et ferma les yeux.

C'était ainsi que ça se passait. Tous les matins depuis l'accident. C'était son rituel.

.

**MARDI**

Le bruit d'un râteau qui racle. Comme tous les jours à 13h00, la voisine ratissait son allée de petits cailloux blancs.

C'est ce bruit familier qui réveilla Ron pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ensuqué, la joue écrasée dans son oreiller, il attendit quelques instants avant de s'extirper du lit.

Il traina sa carcasse jusque dans la salle de bain, abandonnant son caleçon au milieu de la chambre. On le ramasserait pour lui, plus tard.

L'eau da la douche acheva de le sortir complètement de son apathie. Il termina de se laver en fredonnant cet air de blues, entendu ce matin à la radio.

Il s'essuya rapidement, plein d'une nouvelle énergie. Un t-shirt, un caleçon et un pantalon propres étaient posés pour lui sur le couvercle de la panière en osier. Il en respira l'odeur : celle du linge séché au soleil.

C'était un peu ça, le paradis. Il faudrait qu'il pense à dire merci. Oui, il faudrait.

..

**MERCREDI**

Son repas englouti, il déposa son assiette et ses couverts dans l'évier. Il se servit ensuite un café, dans la même tasse que ce matin. Elle n'était pas _vraiment_ sale, après tout.

Puis il traversa le salon pour regagner la véranda. En passant près de la chaine hifi, il sélectionna un CD et le mit dans le lecteur.

Il prit place à sa table de travail. Une pile de parchemin l'attendait, ainsi qu'une dizaine de plumes et un encrier.

Il but une gorgée de son café et posa la tasse à droite des pages déjà griffonnées. C'était toujours là qu'il la laissait. Il y avait même une trace à cet endroit, formée par la superposition de plusieurs cercles brunâtres.

Il commença par relire ses dernières lignes. Où en était-il déjà ?

Ha, oui ! Ça y est, il se souvenait…

_« C'est l'histoire d'un prince aux cheveux de feu. Il était heureux avec ses amis et sa famille et il aimait ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Peut-être. Il venait de découvrir l'amour en allant au ministère de son royaume et tout était pour le mieux. Un couple d'amis proche avait donné naissance à un bébé et il en était l'heureux parrain. _

_Mais un jour… »_

Et après, que pouvait il bien se passer ?

Ron attrapa la première plume à sa portée et commença à griffonner le parchemin à moitié entamé.

Il écrivit sans s'arrêter durant des heures.

Il aimait ça, la texture du papier sous ses doigts. L'odeur de l'encre.

Etre plongé dans son monde, il adorait ça.

Les heures s'égrainaient ainsi, au rythme de l'encre et de la plume.

Bienheureuse éternité.

La tombée de la nuit le trouva toujours à noircir le parchemin, absorbé par son histoire.

Le même air de blues tournait en boucle dans le salon silencieux.

.

**JEUDI**

C'est à minuit passé qu'il sortit enfin de sa transe, satisfait de son travail. Il s'étira, scruta l'obscurité du jardin et quitta la véranda. Dans le salon, il s'aperçut que le CD qu'il avait choisi un peu plus tôt répétait en boucle le même mot « alone-alone-alone-alone-alone-alone… »

Il arrêta sa chaine et sortit le disque du lecteur. Il en scruta attentivement la surface, jouant avec les reflets de la lampe du couloir, restée allumée. Il y avait là une grosse rayure.

Cela lui fit penser à une cicatrice et il fut pris d'un grand désarroi, comme si quelque chose d'important lui échappait. Le CD était rayé. Il fonctionnait pourtant bien la veille…

C'est dans un silence oppressant qu'il se rendit dans la cuisine. Là, comme tous les soirs, un bon petit plat l'attendait dans son assiette. Son repas avait était maintenu au chaud par un sort. Cette vision le rasséréna et il abandonna le CD rayé sur un coin du buffet.

Tranquillisé, il s'avouera un délicieux bœuf en sauce.

.

.

**VENDREDI**

Ce n'est que très tard que Ron regagna la chambre à coucher. On avait ouvert la fenêtre pour aérer, malgré le froid. Ça l'agaça.

Ronchonnant, il tira les volets et la refermera, plongeant la pièce dans un noir total.

Il ôta son t-shirt et son pantalon puis se dirigea à tâtons du côté droit du lit. Il souleva le drap et se glissa dessous.

Enfin étendu, il ferma les yeux et soupira de satisfaction.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait.

Il fit encore ce drôle de rêve. C'était toujours le même depuis l'accident : Il dormait dans son lit mais une sorte de tac-tac-tac le dérangeait dans son sommeil. Il finissait par reconnaître ce bruit. C'était celui d'un bec de chouette cognant contre un carreau. Et l'animal insistait, encore et encore. Seulement Ron, dans son rêve où il dormait, se disait que c'était tout de même un comble qu'une chouette insiste autant à cette heure-ci. C'était impoli d'envoyer des parchemins en pleine nuit ! Alors la chouette pouvait bien continuer de taper à sa fenêtre, il ne se lèverait pas.

C'était tout.

.

.

**SAMEDI**

Son repas englouti, il déposa son assiette et ses couverts dans l'évier. Il se servit ensuite un café, dans la même tasse que ce matin. Elle n'était pas _vraiment_ sale, après tout.

Puis il traversa le salon pour regagner la véranda. En passant près de la chaine hifi, il sélectionna un CD et le mit dans le lecteur.

Il prit place à sa table de travail. Une pile de parchemin l'attendait, ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier.

Il but une gorgée de son café et posa la tasse à gauche des pages déjà griffonnées. C'était toujours là qu'il la laissait. Il y avait même une trace à cet endroit, formée par la superposition de plusieurs cercles brunâtres.

Il commença par relire ses dernières lignes. Où en était-il déjà ?

Ha, oui ! Ça y est, il se souvenait…

_Mais un jour, le terrible scroutt borgne arriva sur le dos de sa licorne écornée, répandant sa fétide odeur dans tout le village. Les habitants coururent se barricader chez eux. Seul l'un d'entre eux, n'avait pas senti le danger (au sens propre comme au figuré) car il s'était endormit au bord de la rivière. Et le terrible scroutt borgne n'eut aucun scrupule à lui lancer sa terrible malédiction. Il prononça ces mots : _

Ron attrapa la première plume à sa portée et commença à griffonner le parchemin à peine entamé.

Il écrivit sans s'arrêter durant ce qui lui sembla être des heures.

Il aimait ça, la texture du papier sous ses doigts. L'odeur de l'encre.

Etre plongé dans son monde, il adorait ça.

Les heures s'égrainaient ainsi, au rythme de l'encre et de la plume.

Paisible éternité.

La tombée de…

- HO ! hurla une voix alors que deux poings s'écrasaient sur la table, renversant l'encrier.

Ron sursauta, terrorisé. Avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que Blaise.

- Ha enfin, tu me regardes ? lui demanda celui-ci.

Mais Ron ne le regardait en fait déjà plus. Catastrophé, il ramassait l'encrier tout en épongeant les dégâts à l'aide d'un parchemin vierge.

- Mais enfin, Blaise ! Ça va pas ou quoi ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !

- Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je viens de te dire, lui répondit l'autre, amer.

Interloqué par la tristesse dans la voix de son compagnon, il se stoppa pour lui accorder toute son attention. Il lui avait parlé ? Que lui avait-il dit ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Tu me disais quelque chose ? hasarda Ron.

Les yeux de Blaise s'étrécirent, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe.

- Si je te disais quelque chose ? Oui, Ronald. Je te disais _quelque chose_, siffla t-il. Je te disais que ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi et que j'avais décidé de te quitter.

Sous la surprise, les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

- Quoi ?

Blaise l'observa quelques instants. Face à l'air complètement perdu du rouquin, sa colère se mua en dépit. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il ferma un instant les yeux.

- Sais-tu depuis combien de temps nous ne nous sommes pas parlé ? demanda t-il d'une voix morne.

Ron tenta vraiment de s'en souvenir, mais c'est comme si un voile noir avait été jeté sur ses derniers souvenirs.

- Treize jours, répondit Blaise à sa place. Depuis combien de temps nous n'avons pas diné ensemble ? Dix neuf jours. Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas sorti de cette maison ? Un mois et vingt deux jours.

Plus il parlait, plus Ron semblait perdu. Il ne réalisait pas. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, pris dans sa petite routine. Depuis combien de temps était-il sorti de l'hôpital déjà ?

- Et sais-tu depuis combien de temps nous n'avons pas fait l'amour ? continua Blaise, douloureusement.

C'est ce qui le fit enfin réagir. Il se leva et commença à contourner la table pour rejoindre son amant. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu combler la distance qui les éparait, Blaise l'arrêta.

- Non ! Reste où tu es, c'est inutile.

- Mais…

- ÇA FAIT PLUS DE TROIS MOIS ! hurla t-il. Trois mois, bordel de merde. Je n'existe plus pour toi, Ron. A part faire le ménage, laver ton linge et préparer tes repas, je ne te sers plus à rien. Mais je suis un mec ! Pas une putain de femme au foyer !

Il avait des sanglots dans la voix. Et Ron ne désirait qu'une chose : le prendre dans ses bras. Aussi amorça t-il un nouveau pas vers lui.

- NON ! fut-il arrêté une nouvelle fois. Non, c'est trop tard. J'en ai ma claque. Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je préfère qu'on en reste là.

- Mais j'ai besoin de toi, Blaise ! le supplia t-il.

- C'est faux. Tu as tes histoires, dit il en pointant du menton la liasse de parchemin sur la table. Tes loves stories qui finissent toujours bien. Ça te suffit amplement. Tu y consacres tout ton temps. Je n'existe plus. Tes amis n'existent plus.

- C'est faux ! cria t-il.

- Non, c'est la vérité. Il n'y a qu'à voir la pile de parchemins envoyée par Harry et que tu n'as même pas ouverte.

Disant cela, il désigna l'extrémité de la table, qui sembla alors bien plus grande à Ron. Et c'était bien vrai : tout un tas de parchemins encore cachetés étaient posés là.

- Les chouettes qu'il envoie ne se donnent même plus la peine de toquer à la fenêtre, poursuivit-il. Elles laissent leurs missives et repartent aussitôt.

- Ha bon ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, murmura Ron, semblant ne pas y croire.

- C'est bien ce que je te reproche, asséna Blaise.

Son beau visage noir était dur en cet instant.

- Je refuse de vivre un jour de plus de cette façon. Je pars, Ron. Mes affaires sont déjà prêtes. C'était ce que j'étais venu te dire.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la véranda, laissant Ron totalement abasourdi.

La porte d'entrée claqua et il réalisa qu'il était véritablement seul, cette fois-ci.

Comme dans un rêve, il marcha jusqu'au salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

La tombée de la nuit le trouva ainsi, au milieu de leurs meubles et de leurs photos.

Le même air de blues tournait en boucle dans la maison silencieuse.

.

.

**DIMANCHE**

Ron ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le bruit de la porte d'entrée, que Blaise claquait tous les matins, qui le réveilla. Il était bien trop tard pour ça, comme lui indiqua un rapide coup d'œil sur le cadrant du réveil, de l'autre côté du lit.

9h17 brillait dans la semi obscurité.

Et Blaise l'avait quitté.

Ron se frotta le visage dans les mains et sortit rapidement du lit, l'estomac noué. Il attrapa sa robe de chambre et l'enfila avant de descendre à la cuisine.

La lumière du jour, rentrant à flot dans la pièce par la baie vitrée, agressa ses yeux rendus sensibles par les larmes qu'il avait versées cette nuit. Se coucher seul dans leur grand lit avait eu raison de lui et il s'était mis à sangloter comme un bébé. Grimaçant, il alluma le petit poste radio. C'était l'heure de l'horoscope.

Il se saisit de la cafetière et constata avec dépit qu'il n'y avait plus de café. Il sortit le filtre plein de marc et le mit dans la poubelle sous l'évier.

_Poisson…_

Ron tendit l'oreille.

…_A trop dormir, vous en oubliez l'essentiel ! Réveillez-vous les poissons ! Et, à l'avenir, éviter les scroutts borgnes ! _

A peine entendues, il oublia immédiatement les prévisions de Batavia Scarole. Après tout, ce n'était que des salades, comme disait Blaise.

Blaise… Cette pensée le replongea dans un abattement total. En plus, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur les nouveaux filtres. Et il avait laissé sa baguette sur sa table de chevet… C'était le pompom. Cela pouvait sembler idiot, mais il était au bord des larmes. Il resta quelques instant sans plus rien faire, ni même bouger, ses yeux clairs perdus dans la contemplation du jardin.

Puis, il laissa tout sur la table et remonta se coucher. Il se sentait misérable et voulait tout oublier. Un froid glacial s'empara de son corps lorsqu'il regagna la pénombre de la chambre à coucher. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans cette pièce de la maison. Comme son cœur lorsque Blaise était parti.

Il se pelotonna dans les draps et ferma les yeux, malheureux.

.

Le bruit d'un râteau qui racle. Comme tous les jours à 13h00, la voisine ratissait son allée de petits cailloux blancs.

C'est ce bruit familier qui réveilla Ron pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ensuqué, la joue écrasée dans son oreiller, il attendit quelques instants avant de s'extirper du lit.

Il traina sa carcasse jusque dans la salle de bain, abandonnant son caleçon au milieu de la chambre. On le ramasserait pour lui, plus tard.

Cette pensée termina de le réveiller. Blaise était parti. Il ne ramasserait pas son caleçon. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Alors pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ?

L'eau da la douche ne lui apporta pas son apaisement habituel. Il termina de se laver dans un silence qu'il trouva oppressant.

Il s'essuya rapidement. Blaise ne devait pas être parti bien loin. Il était probablement chez Malefoy. Dans leur armoire, il prit un t-shirt, un caleçon et un pantalon propres, la boule au ventre.

C'était un peu ça, l'enfer. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui dire qu'il l'aime. Oui, il faudrait.

Son repas englouti, il déposa son assiette et ses couverts dans l'évier. Il ferait la vaisselle plus tard. Il se servit ensuite un café, dans la même tasse que ce matin. Elle était encore propre.

Puis il traversa le salon pour regagner la porte d'entrée. En passant prés de la chaine hifi, il vit le CD rayé qu'il avait laissé là la veille. Ou il y a deux jours, il ne savait plus trop.

Cela lui sembla étrange de se retrouver dehors. Tous le long du chemin qui le séparait de la maison de Malefoy, il eût l'impression de marcher sur un sol caoutchouteux. Et il arriva étrangement vite.

La porte de Malefoy était immense. Plus que d'habitude. Probablement parce qu'il était écrasé par le poids de la culpabilité et qu'il avait peur de ne pas réussir à convaincre Blaise. Le heurtoir à tête de goule sembla peser une tonne dans sa main. Il l'actionna et le bruit métallique raisonna sinistrement contre la porte.

- Weasley ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lui demanda sèchement Malefoy en ouvrant la porte.

- Heu… Est-ce que Blaise est chez toi ?

- Non. Pourquoi ? Tu as encore été en dessous de tout ? Ça devient une habitude en ce moment.

- Qu…Quoi ?

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry en apparaissant à son tour sur le perron. Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais pu nous prévenir !

- Comment ça, vous prévenir ? Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là, en caleçon ?

Ron venait tout juste de le remarquer. Harry ne portait sur lui qu'un caleçon. Et le plus étrange, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un caleçon en satin vert.

- Tu le saurais, si tu avais répondu à mes hiboux, lui reprocha son ami. Drago et moi, on est ensemble ! déclara t-il en enlaçant le blond. Et j'adore ses caleçons !

Le Serpentard serra un peu plus Harry contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Ron en resta coi.

- Blaise n'est pas ici, Ron, l'informa Harry. Laisse-nous maintenant.

Et Drago lui claqua la porte au nez, un sourire inquiétant sur le visage.

_"C'est sur qu'avec ça, il ne nous embêtera plus. Non mais vous l'avez vu ces dernier temps ? Il ne ressemblait plus à rien ! Je l'ai connu plus joviale et plus intéressant ! C'est comme si on avait mis toutes les misères du monde sur ses épaules ! Je ne le supporte plus ! Il fut un temps où on était collé comme les doigts d'une main et où l'on se disait tout mais maintenant…"_

Ron resta sans bouger quelques instants, complètement éberlué par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui, retrouver la véranda avec son café, ses plumes et ses parchemins.

En regardant ses mains, il vit des tâches d'encre s'étendre sur sa peau.

_« Aller Weasley, réveille toi ! »_

_« Arrête ! Tu vas lui faire mal ! Calme-toi. J'ai confiance en toi. »_

Ronald sursauta. Il s'était endormi sur une table puante du Chaudron Baveur. Un rire, dans le brouhaha ambiant, l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il regarda sa choppe de bierraubeure. Il en avait bu il ne savait plus combien. Mais sa bouche était pâteuse. Blaise ne serait sûrement pas heureux de le voir rentrer dans cet état.

Oui, mais Blaise l'avait quitté. Et son meilleur ami ne voulait plus de lui non plus. Alors, à ce compte, il pouvait bien continuer à boire un peu.

- Tu as lu le dernier roman d'Alexander Holmes ? demanda une jeune fille à sa copine.

Inconsciemment, il tendit l'oreille.

- Oui, et c'est bien la dernière fois que j'achète un de ses bouquins ! Non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi cette histoire de scroutt borgne ?

- Pareil, j'ai rien compris ! Dès qu'ils ont un peu de succès, les auteurs deviennent insipides.

- C'est clair, il ferait mieux d'arrêter d'écrire et de revenir un peu à la réalité !

Il en avait assez entendu pour ce soir. Il vida le reste de sa choppe d'une traite et quitta le bar, bousculant au passage les deux demoiselles, qui ne manquèrent pas de lui dire leur façon de penser.

Il déboula dans la rue derrière le pub et resserra le col de son manteau autour de son cou lorsque le froid s'engouffra dans ses vêtements. Il y avait une espèce de bruine qui lui trempa rapidement les cheveux tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre. C'était le sinistre temps londonien, celui dont parlent tous les bouquins dans lesquels un tueur sévit la nuit.

Il ne croisa aucun meurtrier. Mais une voiture.

Il entendit l'horrible crissement des pneus et il perçu le bruit sourd que provoqua le choc de la carrosserie contre son corps.

Blaise.

Qu'allait penser Blaise ? Il n'avait pas pu lui dire combien il était désolé et combien il l'aimait.

_" Tout avait été détruit par une stupidité sans norme. L'amour n'était presque plus. La douleur avait pris place dans leur vie. Le prince aux cheveux de feu était perdu. Et seul. Ses amis s'éloignèrent de lui. Il ne sortit plus. Il eut besoin de changer d'air, de respirer autre chose que la poussière de son château. Alors il sortit se promener, sauf qu'à ce moment là, il se rendit compte que tous le monde marchaient à l'envers. Tous ceux qu'ils croisaient se déplaçaient à reculons, sans faire attention à lui, le seul à aller dans le bon sens. Quelqu'un le bouscula. Il tomba sur le derrière et resta abasourdi quand l'autre lui cria dessus : _

_« Suov zellievér ! Notinetta eriaf sap zevoup en suov siam non ! _» "

- C'est mauvais !

- Je tiens à dire que c'est mieux que toi, Potter. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de scroutt borgne ?!

- Malfoy, ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

- Les garçons, vous faites trop de bruit, Anna va se réveiller…

- Harry, Draco, arrêtez d'être aussi immatures. Vous allez réveiller ma fille !

- Nott, tu écris des trucs bizarres et ensuite, tu nous critiques ?

_Merlin… ses amis…_

- C'est vous qui m'avez entrainé dans vos histoires de cadavres exquis !

_Cadavre ? Mais non, il n'était pas mort !_

- Blaise, va te reposer un peu.

- Non merci, je préfère être là quand il se réveillera.

- Tout est stable. Et il ne va pas s'enfuir…

_Blaise…_

- J'ai senti quelque chose.

_Blaise…_

- Ses doigts ! Il essaye de me serrer les doigts !

_Pas si fort…_

- Ron ? Ron ! Merlin, Ron se réveille !

Ron leva faiblement ses paupières et les rabaissa immédiatement. Trop de lumière.

Mais c'était fait. Il était réveillé, et Harry courrait déjà à la volière de l'hôpital pour prévenir toute la famille Weasley.

- Blaise…

- Chuuut, ne parle pas, mon amour. Je suis là, je ne bouge pas, lui murmura t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Il tenait toujours fermement sa main, tandis que Drago, pratiquait quelques examens à l'aide de sa baguette. Il portait sa blouse blanche. C'était donc lui qui l'avait soigné.

- Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer trop vite, mais on dirait bien que le contre-sort de Théo a fonctionné, déclara t-il, au plus grand soulagement de Blaise.

- Blaise, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Je t'aime, insista tout de même Ron.

Son amant le contempla. Une émotion intense brillait dans ses yeux noirs.

- Vraiment ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Blaise, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, le sermonna Hermione. Tu vois bien qu'il est complètement perdu.

La brune s'était rapprochée, Anna dans ses bras.

- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda t-elle.

- Anna…. Elle a grandi, constata t-il sans lui répondre.

Son amie lui sourit.

- Oui. On va te laisser maintenant. On repassera te voir demain. J'apporterais des chocogrenouilles. Repose-toi.

Il la vit rejoindre Théo, qui rassemblait quelques affaires. Ce dernier le salua. Il semblait amaigri. Puis ils quittèrent la chambre, alors qu'Harry y entrait de nouveau.

- Hey ! Salut mon pote ! lui dit-il avec douceur en rejoignant son chevet.

- Saut, mon pote, répéta le roux. Tu n'es plus fâché ?

- Fâché ? Non, je ne suis pas fâché, répondit-il en regardant Blaise avec incompréhension.

- Il est un peu déboussolé, lui expliqua ce dernier. Mais il m'aime toujours !

Cette réflexion arracha un sourire à Drago, qui venait de finir de prendre en note ces dernières observations.

- D'accord. Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps alors. Je laisse à Blaise le soin de te remettre les idées au clair. Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur, tu sais ?

- Je voulais pas…

- Je sais, lui répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Puis il se rapprocha de Malfoy.

- Merci. Merci pour tout.

Ron ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi son ami remerciait ainsi Drago. Mais il vit clairement combien cela toucha le blond.

Ce n'est que quand Harry fut sorti qu'il réalisa...

- Mais, pourquoi Harry est-il parti sans t'embrasser ? demanda t-il à Malefoy.

- Je me le demande aussi, lui répondit-il. Tu lui poseras toi-même la question. Simplement, si tu le fais, je veux être là ! exigea t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Puis, s'adressant à Blaise, il poursuivit :

- Je te laisse encore vingt minutes pour profiter de lui. Après ça, je veux qu'il se repose. Il revient de loin.

- Ok. Merci, Drago.

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête avant de quitter à son tour la chambre.

- Il aime Harry, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron.

- Il a dû s'en passer des belles dans ta petite tête, se contenta de répondre Blaise en embrassant son front.

- Et toi, tu m'aimes toujours ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime, mon amour.

- Mais j'ai été horrible. Et tu m'as quitté.

- Non, je ne t'ai pas quitté. J'étais juste un peu en colère.

- Je te demande pardon. Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je ne pensais qu'à terminer mon histoire. C'était complètement idiot ! Mon histoire avec toi compte plus que toutes les histoires du monde. Mais il y avait ce sort de magie noire. Et je me sentais tellement impuissant !

- Je sais, je sais. Calme-toi, mon amour. Tout va bien maintenant. Drago a lancé le contre sort. Tu es guéri.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment. Et je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas. Je me sentais impuissant moi aussi. Je voulais tellement t'aider. Je t'aime tellement, déclara t-il en se penchant sur ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa doucement, puis le serra fort contre lui.

- Je me sens tellement idiot, murmura le roux. Je devais vraiment être désespéré pour écrire cette histoire de scroutt borgne. Pas étonnant que le livre n'ait pas marché.

Blaise se redressa et le regarda, surpris.

- Le scroutt borgne ? Tu veux dire, celui de Potter ?

- Je ne crois pas, non. Harry déteste les scroutts. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il adore les caleçons de Malefoy !

FIN

* * *

**Je tiens à dire que ce chapitre a été écrit par Groumde et qu'il est treeeeeees bizarre. Mais c'est normal en fait, puisqu'on l'a toutes décidées ainsi... Hum, vous vous y êtes retrouvées ? Des questions ? Groumde se fera un plaisir de vous lire ! Quand elle sera revenue du pays d'Harry Potter...**

**J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment avec nous, et je vous dis au revoir =)**

**Pour ma part, je m'arrête ici (oui Groumde, n'essaye pas de me faire revenir…)**

**Passez voir Donnaqueenly qui est sur une nouvelle fiction qui est juste top trop géniale et Groumde avec « Harry »! (elle vous promet de vous faire pleurer… ou pas ? )**

**Merci de nous avoir suivis !**

**Et Mambanoir, es-tu là ? :o**


End file.
